You Are My Very Own Sunshine
by EmoMyusicFox
Summary: Canada has a bad dream and Russia comforts him, as well as himself. (Contains RusCan, extreme Based off of the song "You Are My Sunshine" which I do not I do -not own the cover image as well, as it belongs to the deviantart user Hetalia-Canada-DJ)


Canada came rushing into Russia's room, terrified and sad.

"Matvey? W... What are-Are you alright? What happened, sunflower?" Russia tells the boy while he holds him, rocking back and forth on his bed.

"I-_hic_-had a bad-_hic_-dream..." He sobs.

"Shhh... Shhh... It was only a dream; do not worry."

Canada grasps the other's bare back with his forehead in Russia's shoulder.

"My brother-_hic_-he abandoned me... And then France did-_hic_-and England, then finally you!" Russia's shoulder gets wetter every second. "Please promise me you won't do the same..."

Russia's eyes widen a little and he realizes what he meant. "Nyet, I would never leave you, Sunflower. Stop crying, da?"

Canada adjusts his position to where he's sitting on Russia's lap and their heads are on almost-equal height with each other. Blissful, needed silence passes, and they're content with it. A few tears slip from the Canadian's lids and slide down Russia's back, passing his shoulder blades and down the spine.

Neither of them want to move, for the comfort is too sweet and calm.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._" A soft, kind, much more different than what you would think voice sounds from Russia's lips. "_You make me happy, when skies are gray..._"

Canada's breathing slows down, making him tired and somewhat happy with the nostalgia of this childhood song. Russia makes small circles with his finger on the fabric of Canada's pajamas over his back.

"_You'll never know dear..._" The Russian chokes up a bit, and he bites his lip to hold back. "_How much I... love you..._" He holds tighter to Canada.

This song brings back all those stupid, needlessly painful memories that seem to hurt Russia the most in his heart. When the Union collapsed, when everyone left, when he gets drunk, when his sister runs away, when he's left alone... All of this is just too much. Too much to take from one man, one nation.

"_Please don't take..._" Tiny droplets, one by one, drip down and make dark, wet, circles on the sheets. Small, hoarse gasps are heard by only Russia and a sleeping Canada. He peers at the boy in his arms and forces a smile.

"I... Love you..." He mutters in his slumber with a cute smile.

Russia's cheeks redden and he holds tighter to the boy, grinning genuinely. Nobody else had ever told him those words; It makes him smile every time.

"_My sunshine... Away._"

Canada's fake sleep has come to an end, and he continues the lyrics. His voice is soft and rings off the walls like a mother's.

"_The other night, dear, while I was sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms..._" His hold tightens on the taller male, his head slightly hanging off of Russia's shoulder and a hand on the back of the platinum tufts stroking ever-so-gently. "_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken..._"

"_And I hung my head and cried..._" The two of them croon simultaneously. They continue to sing together.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey..._"

Russia twirls the blonde strands of Canada's hair around his fingers, letting it drop and he repeats the process, and the two play with each other's hair.

"_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away..._"

"Why where you crying earlier?" Canada whispers to Russia with concern.

"I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were, now tell me why. Because I haven't found one reason to why you're unhappy; You gave someone you love worth and happiness, kindness, and comfort. That person gave you compassion and understanding, and love."

The taller one nods and keeps threading through his lover's hair. "Da, but you are pure. I have been stained by heavy war and murder. I am evil."

"No you're not! Ivan, you are the sweetest guy I know. Yes, you've had your moments, but the opinion they have of you is wrong and unfair."

Russia keeps the song going. "_I'll always love you, and keep you happy, if you will only say the same..._" The blonde gets the hint to sing the second part; The song's rhythm returning.

"_But if you leave me, to love another, you'll regret it all one day._"

Both voices connect in harmony. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray..._"

_"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away..._"

"_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

They both smile and think the same thing: _"I love you so much..."_


End file.
